


My CamBoy

by 4lejandr0_0



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Camboy Park Jimin, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M, Sub Park Jimin, Sugar Baby Park Jimin, Sugar Daddy Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lejandr0_0/pseuds/4lejandr0_0
Summary: Jimin, Hoseok's best friend, becomes a camboy to make quick money for his college education. Hoseok stumbles on the category of camboys, and clicks on a live video. The curvy and smooth body looks familiar, but when the face is exposed, he's shocked. He just watched his best friend, and jerked off to him.Main ship: Jihope





	My CamBoy

Hoseok walked into his dorm room and dropped his books down on his nightstand. He walked to his desk and plopped down in front of his computer and opened up the electronic device. He started to browse though a porn site, being curious about the LiveCam section. he scrolled down and found someone online that went by the name 'angelmochi'. Hoseok clicked on the video and the boy let out a small whimper, his vibrator slowly rimming his hole. Hoseok watched, the boy's seductive body taking Hoseok's mind from anything else. 

Hoseok had pulled his pants down, his girthy, veiny and long cock already growing hard in his hand and the Camboy's voice sounding through the speakers. He released a low growl from below his throat, his hand stroked up and down his length. He watched the boy as he kept jerking off, with his left hand he typed praises to the boy. The cute boy on the screen kept moaning and whimpering, "Daddy, yes~"

Hoseok soon had precum leaking from his dick. Jimin had a cock ring on so his whimpers kept getting loud, but to Hoseok's ears it sounded like sweet honey. He leaned his head back into his chair, his hand stroking faster, "Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum~" he whispered out, soon cum slowly started to leak from his tip, Hoseok biting down on his lip.

Hoseok watched Jimin, he then took notice of all the comments that degraded him and some that praised him. Hoseok watched the boy as he took his cock ring off, showing his cute, pink cock, the camboy stroked himself and moan when he finally came, his white fluids shooting out and landing on his tummy. "Daddy, I came a lot~" the boy panted. "Mm, I see baby boy," he spoke to himself.

Hoseok stared at the boy, actually taking notice of the boy's beautiful curves, something looked so familiar about him, like if the redhead seen him somewhere before. And just like that the boy sat up, his purple lingerie covering him. Man did Hoseok want him on his bed so bad, all the things he would do- the boy moved the camera and made it face him, Hoseok stared in shock as he saw Jimin, his best friend, show up on his screen.

 Jimin just gave his sweet smile and licked his lips after. "tonight was fun daddy, thank you for being here with me," he spoke gently, Jimin blew a kiss and the camera turned off, Hoseok just sat there, puzzled. His best friend is a cam boy, and he just jerked off to him... what the fuck. 


End file.
